Shadowed Heart - Story of Sesshoumaru
by Doshinji-Kun
Summary: The Beginning of the quest for the "Fang", Get u guys used to him first...
1. Chatper 1 - The Tomb

Shadowed Heart - Story of Sesshoumaru  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
It was a cold and dark night, the mild winds blow towards this stranger. The wind pulled gently on his long silver hair as he walked. The large white fur on his right shoulder waved lightly as he was walking.  
  
The moonlight shone on his face as he looked up the sky, a blue crescent on his forehead was visible as the hair slided back. Hanging on his shoulders and in front of his chest is a small bone like armour, a few small spikes are visible on the armour.  
  
He looked at the moon and stood there for a moment, the moon gave him a calm feeling which he always despise. Reminding him of the things that he despises the most, he clutched his sword hard with hatred. "Why, why do is it that I only get Tensaiga, this useless healing sword that does nothing but saves lives."  
  
He clutched his hand in anger..  
  
He looked away from the moon, trying to get a hold of himself. "I want Tetsaiga, the fang of my father, the sword that kills a thousand demons in one swing.a sword that will make me satisfied with my own power."  
  
He closed his eyes, and stood there for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. "Jaken!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly a short small toad demon came out from the tall wilds grass, "Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama" Dragging himself along a long staff of heads.  
  
"How far are we to the tomb? I am getting impatient." Sesshoumaru told Jaken as if warning him something bad is going to happen if they don't find the tomb soon.  
  
"Yes yes Sesshoumara-sama, we should be very close to it, allow me to use the staff of heads to locate the exact location of the grave for you master." Trying to find an excuse to save himself from Sesshoumaru's anger.  
  
The little toad stabbed the long staff directly on to the ground, Jaken looked up and turned to his right side. "Sesshoumaru-sama, its over there, the tomb is over that side." Jaken looked to his right.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked immediately towards that area, not long after there was a pile of stones. They were arranged in a manner of a tomb. "That's it Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaken spoke as he was saved from Sesshoumaru's anger.  
  
As they walked towards the tomb wolves started to appear from behind the tomb, they are growling angrily. "The Fang" Sesshoumaru spoke, "I want the Fang." The wolves kept on growling as they walked towards Sesshoumaru and Jaken, the wolves wanted them to get out of their sacred tomb.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there, as Jaken cowardly ran behind him for protection. "Get them Sesshoumaru-sama ." Jaken said cowardly.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his left hand, a yellow beam of light started to appear, the yellow beam turned out to be a long whip like beam. He floated little and slowly started to spin, trailing his long beam whip.  
  
The wolves walked closer towards Sesshoumaru, growling louder as they approached him. Finally the wolves surrounded Sesshoumaru, Jaken was all shaken up too scared to move.  
  
Sesshoumaru's spin became faster trailing his whip making it more powerful and more deadlier. The whip beam spreaded outwards, it became a deadly attack that hits the enemy when they come close.  
  
The wolves leaped for there attack, growling as loud as ever. Sesshoumaru's whip beam spreaded even more when the wolves started attacking, being as fast as they were they were still no match to Sesshoumaru's whip. Sesshoumaru's powerful whip beam sliced every single wolf that guarding the tomb, none of them was spared by him.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled out as he finished his attack. "Check the tomb." He ordered him.  
  
Jaken immediately climbed to the top of the tomb and placed his staff on the top stone of the tomb, the female face on the staff started to scream. He looked towards Sesshoumaru, trying not to look at him directly. "This tomb is a fake Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Suddenly Jaken looked up as if something hit him, "Inuyasha" Jaken said. "I feel the staff telling me that Inuyasha has awaken again."  
  
"What, are you sure Jaken?" Sesshoumaru seemed quite surprised to hear this news.  
  
"I am very sure, yes the staff's response is real, and there is no doubt that he's awaken again." Jaken exclaimed, trying to tempt him into forgetting the present situation so that he won't get punished.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought to himself, if Inuyasha is awake maybe he would know the true location of the tomb. "Jaken!" he yelled, "Take me to Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken quickly replied, thinking that he will not be punished for leading his master to a fake tomb.  
  
As they left the fake tomb, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. The Fang, I want the Fang. He clutched his fist tight as he walked away from the tomb and towards his next hope of finding his satisfaction for his power.  
  
~end of Chapter~  
  
Doshinji_kun- well this is my first chapter. if u have any suggestions, comments or requests for wat u want in this story please please please e- mail me..  
  
And I also like u guys to write reviews if ya can, nothing offensive please. ^^. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I the one who wrote this short but interesting Fanfic does not own Inuyasha, or any characters that are in that series. The actual series is created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story may be based on what actually happened in the series. But the scenes that are not in the anime I made up. 


	2. Chapter 2 - My Memories

Chapter 2 - My memories.  
  
The tall grass was waving wildly from the wind, two figures was walking across the fields of grass. The taller figure of the two was Sesshoumaru, he was walking at a faster pace than he was walking from before. Lagging behind him was Jaken, the smaller of the figure who doesn't seem to be able to keep up with his master.  
  
Not long after they were out of the fields of grass, but then they were facing a river flowing mildly in front of them. "Sesshoumaru-sama. We need to go with the path in which the river is flowing." Jaken looked up to his master as he told him.  
  
"Go find me a boat, I don't want to walk along the riverside." He spoke without looking at him.  
  
"Yes yes Sesshoumru-sama." The little toad immediately jumped off and ran to go to a place where he can get a boat so that he can do what his master told him to do.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into the water, the water was very still with no ripples what so ever. He can see his reflection completely, the light from the moon gave light to his reflection. Suddenly something struck his mind as if a shock went into his head.  
  
There was a pair of feet standing on the calm river, but there wasn't a reflection on the water. He looked up and saw that the figure looked like a child, he looked very familiar as if he knew who the child is. Then suddenly he realized something, No.it can't be. He realised that the child is actually him when he was a child.  
  
The face on the child was expressionless just like himself, the eyes as cold looking as ever. The little figure turned around and started to run away from hin, where's he going? He asked himself.  
  
His eyes followed the child to where he was running, suddenly the little figure stopped running. Then there were two other figures standing there from where the child was standing; one was very tall and very big too, the other was a slim figure, one that resembles a woman. Could it be?. Sesshoumaru whispered. The slim figure began to look more and more like his mother.  
  
Suddenly a shock came to him as the female figure looked at him, the looks on the figure changed completely as if it changed into another person. The figure looked like a human, he looked away in disgust. Humans!! He said with great hatred.  
  
The other figure that is beside that woman looked very familiar too, Father?! He asked himself. How, Why, Why did he want to be with that human, it makes no sense, to have sympathy for a human. He hated the thought of his father, having been with a low life human. It's like a big disgrace to his name, and his half brother, born from a human with blood from his father.  
  
He looked at the little figure again to see what he is doing, he ran towards the big figure and asked him to give him a hug. The big figure held him, but when the little figure turned around and looked at him it wasn't him anymore. Inuyahsa!! Sesshoumaru looked in shock.  
  
He flings his hand in front of him, flinging the yellow beam whip towards where the figures stood. He turned around cooled himself down and tried to forget what he just saw.  
  
Suddenly he remembered that Jaken had not come back for a long time, he stood there and stood there waiting for a short while "Jaken!" He yelled out..No response  
  
"Jaken!" He yelled out again...No response again  
  
He sighed and looked away, and then he suddenly sees some men riding on horses. They are wearing armour, with long thin flags on the backside of the horses. He thought to himself, they could lead me to a boat.  
  
He followed these men until they reached their base. He saw a lot of humans all of then seem to be busy on something, not exactly the thing he was looking for. Then behind all these men there was a river, and on the river were the boats that he needed.  
  
He walked toward these humans, when the humans saw him they started to surround him. They were holding up their weapon as if they are ready to attack He looked around and saw a man sitting down and holding a boar. He looked away and told him "I want a boat from you."  
  
The man holding the boar looked he growled in anger for a short while but then he laughed him, "Who do you think you are? Asking us for a boat."  
  
"We are at war, what makes you think we're going to give a boat?" That man said  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away and said, "I'm not asking you to give me a boat, I'm telling you that I'm taking one."  
  
The man looked at him with anger, he clutched his right hand towards his sword. "Go Captian, go teach this little runt a lesson." Said a man beside him.  
  
"Beat him till he drops!!" said another.  
  
The man ran towards Sesshoumaru, but before he can pull his sword out Sesshoumaru grabbed his neck and squeezed it tight. The man was choking and trying to get out of the tight hand's grip.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him and then he slashed him with his claws. The others looked at him with fear, shivering from fear of the death of their brave captain. Trembling with fear as well as anger they were closing in to avenge for their captain's death.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama I cant find any boats around here.." Jaken says out loud, then he looked towards the river area.. " Oh you've them, Sesshoumaru-sama you are very capable as always." He puts on a smile that hides his uselessness.  
  
Jaken walked towards Sesshoumaru, He looked up and Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the boat. "Take care of this for me." He told Jaken.  
  
"Yes yes Sesshoumaru-sama.. gladly" He walks towards the humans and stabs that staff of heads towards the ground. "Take this!!" The man's head on the staff opened it's mouth and huge amount of fire came out of it. The fire was so great that it burned every human it touched to ashes.  
  
"Hahahaha. feel the great power of my staff." Jaken laughed waving his wand towards the helpless humans. The humans are paralysed with fear as they watched their friends disappear from the great waves of flames. Some of them tried to run for their lives but Jaken caught them and swung his staff towards them ".No one escapes the power of my staff..hahaha" he laughed. Not long after there was no sign of them left, everything was burnt to ashes and smoke was rising from the grounds.  
  
Jaken looked around "Heh useless humans." He looked around happy that he accomplished what Sesshoumaru told him to do. He ran towards the boat in which his master is on. He unleashed the ropes and pushed the boat. Jaken felt relieved as he was on the boat thinking that he was not going to be punished, but suddenly a white furry thing grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into the water. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken screamed as he was also choking from the water. "This is your punishment for all the troubles you've caused me." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice, not caring if Jaken is going to choke to death or not.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. please.. I can't .. I . can't . can't breathe." Jaken was struggling to get out of the water, but he drowned and floated on the water.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing on the boat, looking aimlessly in front of him. The vision of his half brother and that human was still bothering him, Inuyasha.Sesshoumaru thought in anger, A useless hanyou my half brother, I can't bear having him alive, but I need to know the location of tomb.His temptation to kill his half brother grew strong, but also the goal for Tetsaiga is growing also.  
  
The two drifted off the river quietly, with no more words said. Sesshoumaru still struggling to not let his past overcome him and make him kill Inuyasha before he finds the tomb, and Jaken on the boat laying there unconscious after he got up to the boat.  
  
~ End of Chapter ~  
  
  
  
Doshinji Kun- Well this is my second chapter.^^ how'd u like it. I started to make u guys know Sesshoumaru better. Hopefully I got that done no problem. and please keep the reviews going I want to know how I did in this story. E-mail me if you want anything or suggestions for my story..^^  
  
Disclaimer: I the one who wrote this short but interesting Fanfic does not own Inuyasha, or any characters that are in that series. The actual series is created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story may be based on what actually happened in the series. But the scenes that are not in the anime I made up. 


End file.
